


Elrics Are Not Safe for Work

by alkahestic



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, PWP, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkahestic/pseuds/alkahestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>How he manages to find himself in these situations, he’ll never really know. It always seems to start with a verbal sparring session between him and Fullmetal with Alphonse trying to mitigate. And then, before he truly understands what’s happening, he finds himself in positions like these... It’s torture of the sweetest kind.</i>
</p>
<p>(tumblr prompt: Do an Elricest sandwich with Mustang stuffing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elrics Are Not Safe for Work

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr as part of a series of prompt requests when i hit 2k followers. not really meant to be set at any particular point in canon. it's smut. take it as it is lmao

How he manages to find himself in these situations, he’ll never really know. It always seems to start with a verbal sparring session between him and Fullmetal with Alphonse trying to mitigate. And then, before he truly understands what’s happening, he finds himself in positions like these. This time, it’s with legs spread as he slams Fullmetal into the desk under them. At the same pace, Alphonse (sweet, darling, caring Alphonse, of all people) thrusts rough and fast into him.

It’s torture of the sweetest kind. Fullmetal is glaring up at him, with eyes an impossible shade of liquid gold, urging him on with curses and damnable purrs of _Colonel_. No doubt, Edward would have his mismatched legs wrapped around his superior’s middle, coaxing him deeper and faster, were it not for his brother. Al has a surprisingly firm grip on the colonel’s hips and who would have thought that a boy who had only recently regained a body of flesh would know just how to angle his thrusts. Oh, he has no doubt that both Elrics, both infuriatingly and devastatingly and intoxicatingly gorgeous Elrics, have taken ample advantage of Al’s returned form. But even thinking of such things at a time like this could be dangerous. So mind-numbingly dangerous.

“Too bad you can’t see him, Al. He’s so fuckin’ hard inside me and he’s got that perverted face on again.” Bruised lips are parted as Fullmetal pants, teeth bared in a grin that suits the impish little bastard. Edward’s mouth should be illegal, he’s certain. That voice in his ears prompts him to buckle forward, forehead pressing hard against a metal shoulder while he hears a groan from behind him.

Alphonse needs no prompting to adjust his angle again, in perfect timing with the way Fullmetal’s thighs flex, his body going slightly rigid as he tightens around the colonel. It’s not for the first or the last time that he wonders if the Elrics are capable of telepathy.

“Does it feel good, Brother?” He can feel the Al’s lips on his shoulder, wet and warm and impossibly soft. And it’s unfair because it’s all too much at once. If Fullmetal’s mouth should be illegal, Alphonse’s should be outright demonized. “I bet he’s about to come inside you. I bet he really wants to. He’s getting tighter. He must be getting harder too.”

Evil incarnate, thy name is Elric. Al is right, of course, and he can feel his legs beginning to grow weak as his thrusts become more erratic. In response, Ed’s voice has lifted, urging him on even more.

“Yeah, that’s it! Fuck, Al, he’s _so_ good. I wanna feel it. _More_.” The word is punctuated by Al’s cock finding a perfect connection inside him, making his vision go white.

How can either of them expect him to last much longer after that? He’s groaning loudly and he’s probably dug his fingernails sharp into Ed’s hips again, but he doesn’t give a damn because all of his muscles are singing and the coil of pleasure that had been building inside him snaps taut.

Both Elrics continue moving both behind and below him, milking his orgasm for as long as possible. But eventually, color comes back to his vision and he’s forced to withdraw from Ed’s body. Al pulls back as well, allowing him to slump into his office chair where he ignores the way the remnants of his orgasm stain the leather.

Even sated as he is, he can’t look away from the shifting scene. Al has settled himself atop the desk (he’ll have to thank the younger Elric later for being the only one of the three to take care of the paperwork strewn about) and now Edward is climbing into his lap. He can’t see Fullmetal’s face, but it’s perfectly acceptable since he can watch as Al’s fingers grasp his own cock and then carefully press the tip against Ed’s ass. The groan Ed makes as his younger brother slides inside him is echoed by the colonel and he leans further back into his chair so he can watch.

It’s always difficult to determine the best part of these occasional moments of devolution into lust. He’s torn between fucking and being fucked by an Elric. Or watching the two brothers as they melt so entirely into each other. The latter is certainly enough to get him hard again, especially when he has such an excellent view of Al’s cock thrusting into his older brother’s ass. Coupled with Edward’s pleas against his brother’s neck and the sight before him, he can’t help but need to stroke himself.

Over Ed’s shoulder, he finds Al’s eyes, and for what seems like the thousandth time this evening, his breath catches. Al’s fingers, gripping Fullmetal’s ass, spread the cheeks wider.

“Brother. You’ve gotten him hard again.”

Another impish laugh can be heard and Ed grinds himself harder down on Al’s cock.

“Not surprised. Colonel’s always such a perv. C'mon, Al, let’s show him a bit more.”

Without further prompting, Al turns just enough to allow him a view of Edward’s flushed and sweaty features. Long hair is now sticking against the older Elric’s forehead, but he doesn’t notice it much because he’s staring at Edward’s eyes. The little bastard is taunting him with that look.

“What’re you waiting for, Colonel?” Ed jerks his head back over his shoulder and again, Al spreads his brother’s cheeks apart. “Al won’t mind if you both wanna fuck me.”

He doesn’t need any more prompting. In what seems like less than a second, he’s crossed the space between them and as Al pauses the slow roll of his hips, he carefully begins working the head of his cock inside Ed, alongside Al’s. The effect is instantaneous. Between Al’s dick throbbing against his and the feel of Ed tight around them both, he’s groaning loudly again.

Ed quickly positions his hands on his brother’s shoulders while Al’s hands seek out those of the colonel. With that, they’ve found their rhythm again. Hard, fast, and a bit desperate. Just like how all three of them like it. Fullmetal laughs breathlessly, but soon the laughs melt into more grunts and curses.

Within what seems like seconds, Edward is coming unwound between them. He shouts a loud, rough _Fuck!_ and the colonel doesn’t have to see to know he’s made a mess of his brother’s stomach. Al, as he always has, follows soon after Ed. He can then _feel_ the way Al’s orgasm pulses against his own cock and the way Ed has tightened almost painfully around them both. Another thrust sends him over the edge again and his climax sends his thoughts spiraling.

Whatever it is that always seems to bring them to this point, he might never really know. But as he slowly withdraws from Ed, his hands releasing Al’s so he might give both Elrics a gentle massage, he can’t help but think he doesn’t mind much at all.


End file.
